A Date, a Day
A Date, a Day '(Una cita, un día en español) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Este episodio presenta a Berry, una ardilla tímida y bondadosa que tiene un noviazgo con Nutley aún cuando las cosas salgan mal entre ellos. Sinopsis Nutley invita a una cita a Berry, ¿Que podría salir mal?, Nada a excepción de que Mellow quiere invitar a Nutley a su casa, lo cual hará enojar a Berry debido a su retraso. Trama El episodio comienza con Nutley dibujando, Nutley, con la cara de aburrimiento, tiene una idea. La escena cambia a Nutley sosteniendo un teléfono donde piensa llamar a Berry. Él le dice que la invita a una cita, en eso, Berry acepta, felíz, Nutley se aleja, después alguien toca la puerta, abre la puerta y ve a Mellow, Mellow le dice que lo invita a su casa, Nutley acepta, pero despues de que Mellow se aleje, Nutley comienza a pensar en su cita, preocupado, Nutley piensa que va a hacer ya que tiene dos cosas que hacer. La escena cambia a Nutley arreglandose para su cita, recuerda que tiene que ir a la casa de Mellow, Nutley sale corriendo de su casa a la casa de Mellow. Dawn, quien estaba sentada, saluda a Nutley, y le pregunta que era lo que pasaba. Nutley le explica que tiene que ir a una cita, pero Mellow lo invitaba a su casa, Dawn le dice que hiciera ambas cosas, después de eso, se va corriendo, Dawn se levanta de su asiento sin darse cuenta que un coche iba hacia ella, y muere atropellada por Cuddles, sin embargo, Cuddles y su coche chocan contra una pared, matándo a Cuddles. La escena cambia a Berry en una mesa de un restaurante, Berry mira su reloj y se pregunta donde está. Nutley toca la puerta de la casa de Mellow, Mellow lo saluda, y lo invita a entrar. Dentro, Mellow le pregunta a Nutley que si quiere sentarse, él dice que si, después, Mellow le da un vaso de agua, y comiezan a platicar, Nutley, sin prestar atención, comienza a pensar en su cita, en eso le dice a Mellow que va a salir a tomar aire, Nutley sale, después se va corriendo. La escena cambia a Aaron conduciendo un coche, Nutley cruza la calle se detiene frente a la calle, Nutley le dice a Aaron que si puede llevarlo en su coche, Aaron dice que si, y sube, en el camino Nutty está comiendose una paleta pero, depués Aaron lo atropella, Aaron se pregunta que pasó, pero sigue su camino, sin darse cuenta que había atropellado a Nutty. Aaron se detiene muy cerca del restaurante, y dice que baje, baja, y Aaron se aleja, Nutley antes de llegar al restaurante, comienza a recordar que tiene que volver a la casa de Mellow, Mellow esperando decide ir a ver afuera, ve de nuevo a Nutley, agitado, por correr tanto. Mellow le pregunta que si quiere entrar de nuevo, acepta y él invita a Nutley a jugar videojuegos, se hace de tarde y comienza a recordar otra vez su cita, Nutley le dice a Mellow que tiene que salir de nuevo. Berry desesperada, comienza a preocuparse, después Nutley se encuentra de nuevo a Aaron, pero desafortunadamente, como Nutley llamó su atención, choca contra un poste de luz, Aaron sale disparado creyendo que está a salvo, depués se impacta contra una ventana, y muere aplastado, Nutley desesperado, observa que comienza a hacerse de Noche. En la casa, Mellow vuelve a mirar a su patio, no lo encuentra y va a buscar a Nutley, Nutley afortunadamente llegó al restaurante, pero era demasiado tarde, Berry enfurecida se aleja de allí, comienza a buscarla y la ve, Nutley se acerca a ella. Le pregunta que pasa, y Berry le da una bofetada a Nutley, y le pregunta por que se tardó tanto, Mellow aparece y le pregunta que hace allí, él le explica que tenía una cita con Berry, pero no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, en eso, Mellow se aleja y se va a su casa, después de eso, Nutley se disculpa con Berry, pero debido a que esta enfurecida, se aleja, sin ver que el poste que impacto el coche de Aaron se cae sobre ella, y la aplasta, el episodio termina con Nutley llorando por la muerte de Berry. Moraleja TBA Personajes Personajes Principales *Berry (Debut) *Nutley *Mellow Personajes Menores *Dawn "Wood" *Nutty *Cuddles *Aaron Personajes Muertos #'Dawn "Wood": Es atropellada por Cuddles. #'Cuddles:' Muere despues de que su coche se impactara contra una pared. #'Nutty:' Muere atropellado por Aaron. #'Aaron:' Muere al impactarse contra una ventana. #'Berry:' Muere aplastada por un poste de luz. Heridos #'Nutley:' Es abofeteado por Berry. Errores #La cola de Nutley desaparece cuando entra a la casa de Mellow. #El moño de Berry desparece durante la mayor parte del episodio. #El Coche de Aaron desaparece cuando comienza a caer el poste de luz sobre Berry. #Es imposible que el poste de luz y el coche de Aaron aparecieran fuera del restaurante, puesto que estos estaban muy lejos de allí. Curiosidades *A pesar de que Berry es protagonista. casi no aparece en todo el episodio. *Después de que Berry bofetea a Nutley, Cuando Berry le grita, se le puede escuchar decir: You're an idiot, I hate you, why you left me here all day?!" (!Eres un idiota, te odio, ¿por qué me dejaste aquí todo el día?!). *En este episodio Dawn tiene la voz más aguda, la razon es porque su actor de voz estaba enfermo y le pusieron otro actor de voz. *Originalmente, Berry tendría su debút en otro episodio, pero su debut se cambió a este episodio, por razones de aparición en la serie de TV. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Mr Pokerface534XD Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Categoría:Primera Temporada